


Art for Feanorian week

by Isilloth



Series: Feanorian week 2017 [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, slighty NSFW in chapter 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Arts created for Feanorian week.





	1. Maitimo in Valinor




	2. Under the same stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for Day 2 - Maglor


	3. Hunting in Valinor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3 - Celegorm


	4. Caranthir's portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Caranthir Day


	5. Curufin late at night




	6. Ambarussa




	7. Glimpse of love




End file.
